


Comfort.

by orphan_account



Series: Block B Drabbles [8]
Category: Block B
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is upset over some hateful comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a little drabble that I did for a request on my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jinxxie

Rain splatters across on the pavement as you pull your hood over your head, picking up your pace to a jog. You can feel the rain soaking through the material of your thin hoodie and shirt. Fuck the local weatherman; sunshine and light breeze your ass! This is the fourth time that you’ve trusted his forecasts of clear skies and ended up soaking wet and freezing. The bags of groceries slinging from your arms are slowly getting filled with water, and you make a mental note to always keep an umbrella with you.

Your apartment finally comes into view and a sigh of relief slips through your lips. You’re more than ready to dry off and slip into a warm pair of sweats, maybe sip on a glass of hot tea…

When the door closes behind you a feeling of comfort washes over you; finally home. You slip off your shoes at the door and make your way to the kitchen to dry off the groceries and put them away. A creak in the floor behind you startles you, making you jump. You smile when you turn to see your boyfriend, Jihoon, leaning in the doorway.

“Welcome home.” He says with a smile, crossing the room to kiss you on the cheek and wipe a wet strand of hair out of your face. “You should go change, sweetheart, I’ll take care of these.” You smile at his offer and thank him as he starts unbagging all of the food. 

You head to the bathroom to dry off before changing into your favourite pair of grey sweatpants. Unable to decide on a shirt, you look through Jihoon’s side of the closet and pick out his black hoodie.

“Jihoonie, I’m going to borrow your hoodie, okay?” You call down the hallway. No response. Assuming that he simply didn’t hear you, you pull the hoodie on and walk back into the living room. That’s where you found him.

He’s sitting on the couch with his knees are pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his calves to keep his legs tucked against him. His face is buried between his knees, but you can hear it; the broken sobbing that shakes his body. You rush over to him and take a seat next to him, reaching over to rub his shoulders soothingly, shushing him.

“Hey hey hey, what’s wrong baby?” You ask, reaching over to pull him into an embrace. He leans into you, burying his face into the side of your neck. You can feel his ragged breath on your neck, and you feel like crying yourself.

“It’s happening again.” He stutters out, voice shaking. You furrow your brows.

“What’s happening again, baby?” You ask gently, stroking the hair on the back of Jihoon’s head. His arms wrap around our waist, holding you tightly in an attempt to ground himself mentally. Your hands rub his back.

“They’re saying things about me again.” You sigh at his words. His sobs have stopped, but you know he’s still upset. He hates it when people say bad things about him; he just can’t handle it.

“How do you know that people are saying things?” You ask calmly.

“Yukwon told me, because he didn’t want me to find out the hard way.” He explains, leaning back to wipe a few tears from under his eyes. You sigh and help him wipe his tears.

“Baby, you have to ignore them. I know how hard it is, but you can’t let those jerks mess with your feelings.” You smile gently as you talk, tracing your fingers down his jaw. “Just know that for every one hater you have, you have 500 fans who love you and want nothing more than for you to be happy; and one of those people is me. And I never want to see you sad. I love you so, so much and will personally see to it that you feel like the most loved man on Earth.”

Jihoon looks at you, deep into your eyes. There are more tears lining his, but he’s smiling so brightly that your heart begins to flutter.

“Thank you so much, ____. You always know how to make me feel better.” He leans in and pecks you on the lips before pulling you into another embrace, holding you just as tightly as before. Your head rests on his chest, and you can feel the strong ‘thump’ of his heartbeat.

“I love you, Jihoonie.” Jihoon squeezes you tighter.

“And I love you more.”


End file.
